The present invention relates to a typewriter and in particular to a mechanism for controlling the position of a ribbon cartridge of the typewriter. In more detail, the mechanism formed according to the present invention is able to control the positioning of a typewriter ribbon cartridge of the type having a frame which supports, on different planes, first and second ribbons such as, for example, a typewriter ribbon and a correction ribbon. Such a mechanism must be able to position the cartridge in at least three different positions: in the first position the first ribbon must be located in front of a typing member such as, for example, the end of a "petal" of a "daisy wheel" on which the character to by typed is formed; in the second position the second ribbon must be located in front of the end of the petal; and in the third position the cartridge must be displaced downwardly in such a way that neither the first nor the second ribbon is positioned in front of the said typewriter member.
Displacements of the above-mentioned cartridge can take place in different ways.